The star fell
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the episode 'catch a falling star'. Ben brakes his arm during a battle so Gwen helps him out.   Please R&R...  Thank you...


The star fell

I do not own ben 10

Caption nemeses has supposedly abduct the famous actress known as Jennifer; the same Jennifer he tried to kill a while back. The only problem is she seemed to want to hang out with him instead of him kidnapping her. After all she was the one who busted him out of jail... Something ain't right...

Ben and Gwen tracked them down at a motel off the highway. Ben went to inspect the room while Gwen went to check the manager's office. Shortly after walking in, Ben was attacked by caption nemeses. Since he attacked Ben in his human form he fought back the same way. But when the crazy villain reached out for his robotic arm Ben decided its his turn to cheat too. Within a few seconds he was replaced by one of his alien forms but wasn't quick enough; caption nemeses shot him in the arm with that laser of his and broke it and Ben fell to the ground unconscious and the villain made a run for it. Shortly afterwards Gwen came along and saw the room was a wreck

"Ben?" she called out with slight nervousness in her voice. She then saw one of Ben's aliens lying motionless on the ground

"Ben!" she yelled and ran towards him. The light on the ultimateix was off; never a good sign. She started smacking it in attempt to turn off the alien watch

"Come on Ben don't do this!" she yelled with an upset tone. After a few more attempts the watch finally turned off and he was back to his human form.

"Ben? Can you hear me?" she asked while kneeling down next to him. He didn't respond

"Come on Ben say something!" she yelled and shook him. Suddenly he stirred a little and woke up and coughed a little and the next thing he knew Gwen was embracing him into a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay..." she said happily

"I'm not o... AH!" he yelled in pain which startled Gwen.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked

"My arm... I think it's broken..." groaned Ben

Gwen's expression became firm and she said

"Come on let me help you out" she said and grabbed his healthy arm and carried him out of the wrecked motel room.

"Where are we going?" asked Ben

"To the emergency room. We have to take care of your arm" said Gwen as she helped her cousin into his car

"But what about Jennifer and caption nemeses?" asked Ben

"They can wait. At this point my main concern is you" said Gwen as she got into her seat, shut the door, started the car and before they knew it they were off...

Several hours later

Ben has been treated for his injury and was lying on a gurney in the recovery room sound asleep because of the anesthesia. Gwen was siting on a chair next to him waiting for him to wake up. After a while he stirred a little and woke up

"Ben! How are you feeling?" she asked

"I have a terrible headache and my arm hurts. Probably because of the anesthesia and my injury. How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours" Gwen replied

"What about Jennifer and caption..."

"Relax Ben" Gwen cut him off

"They have been caught by the police shortly after we arrived here. There's nothing to worry about"

Ben sighed in relief and relaxed his muscles

"That's good. I just wish I could pay him back for what he did to me"

"Don't worry he'll get what he deserves in prison" said Gwen

"Right" sighed Ben and closed his eyes

"You know, Ben?" Gwen began

"Hmm?" he replied, opened his eyes and turned to look at her

"I was kinda worried. I thought I lost you when I saw you like that in the motel; I thought you were gone but I'm glad to see that you're okay" she said

"I'm glad to know that you cared about me so much" they both smiled due to his remark and Gwen leant closer to him and whispered in his face

"I don't only care for you, I love you... More than just a cousin..." she said happily as Ben smiled too and said

"I love you too Ben I love you too..." he said as they both smiled again as their lips made contact. It was the most divine kiss in the world. It's as off two secret lovers found their love for each other and finally found the way to express it... And they couldn't be happier about it... Once they had to breath their lips separated and looked each other in the eyes and Gwen buried her face in his shoulder and said

"I love you Ben... I love you so much..." she said

"I love you too Gwen... I love you too" Ben replied. He then pulled her towards him and she soon cuddled beside him in bed and eventually fell asleep. They were both having the same dream... They were a happy couple and their parents approve of their relationship... As the dream continued they became engaged and eventually got married and were very happy... As the dream was coming to a close they were sitting on a hospital bed and were looking at their newborn baby girl which they named Lily... And they couldn't be happier... Little did they know that all the parts of the dream would come true... Including the happiness part... And they couldn't be happier about it... Yeah...

The end

Well? What do you think? pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
